


Trouble

by StripeyBerry



Category: Coldplay(Band)
Genre: But it's okay, I have no idea how this works, M/M, Other, but still interesting, in this AU Chris and Jonny are boyfriends, slight language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeyBerry/pseuds/StripeyBerry
Summary: What happens when the bassist of your band turns into a baby? Hilarity ensues of course!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, first of all, this is my first fic so, I'm sorry if I messed up with the plot and lots of inconsistent storylines :/

'Well s**t.' Guy thought as he looked at the reflection of what was a 38 year old man, now a 6 month old baby. He struggled to get up using his pint sized legs but he kept falling. He tried again and again and again but to no avail, he kept falling on his buttocks. So he had no choice but to crawl on his legs to get around The Bakery.

As he crawled his way from The Bakery bathroom, suddenly he heard the creaking of a door nearby. Oh dear! It was Chris and Jonny. 'F**k' he thought to himself. 'I'm gonna be seen as a squishy baby. What am I going to do?' Then, Chris and Jonny made their way to the recording studio. As soon as Guy heard their footsteps, he tried to hide behind Will's drumset in the studio. 'Let's hope they don't see me.' He thought as he panted. 'Hello? Is anybody there?' Chris asked. 'Oh. F**king. S**t' Guy thought to himself. 'I guess I have to reveal myself to them. Oh crap.' Soon as he said that to himself, he slowly crawls from behind the bass drum from the drumset. 'Hello there little one.' Jonny said with a comforting dad-like tone. 'Where's your mummy or daddy?' Guy replied to them with a big head shake. 'So you got your way here on your own?' Chris asked him while lifting Guy in his arms. He replied to them with a nod. 'Hmm.... Why do look a lot like a certain guy I once knew?' Jonny asked while scratching his head. After that, Guy became fidgety and wanted to be on the floor. As soon as Chris put him down, Guy quickly crawled his way to find a piece of paper and a pencil. Once he found both items, he quickly wrote the letters G-U-Y in capital letters. 

'Guy? Is that actually you?' Jonny and Chris exclaimed after they realised that the black haired baby wearing only a nappy they found was actually their bassist. Guy nodded to them in response. 'Oh great, what are gonna d-' As Chris said that, Will and Phil came in from out of the blue. 'What's going on?' Will asked. 'Guy has turned into a baby.' Jonny replied. 'How's that even possible?' Phil questioned in curiosity. 'Magic! It's by magic!' Guy shouted and waved his arms around. But to them, all they heard were just coos and babbles. 'W-we cant understand anything you're saying Guy' explained Will. So he had another idea. He tried to find Chris's coat that was used for the video clip of Magic. Once it's found, he showed it to them and made them try to guess what he was trying to say. 'Uh, is the word "coat"?' Chris asked. Guy shook his head. "Is it "maroon"?'Jonny asked. He replied with another 'no' head shake. 'Is the word "magic"?' Phil asked. Guy nodded "yes" at his answer. 'So you were turned into a baby by magic. How's that possible? Was there a magician or a wizard of some sort who came here?' Will questioned. He was replied with yet, another nod from Guy. 'Hmm okay. But now, how do we explain this to Keshia? Or the rest of the crew for that matter?' Phil told them in an unpleasant tone. 'I'll try to contact Keshia, then we'll see where this goes.' Chris told them. Straight away once he told them, Chris grabbed his phone and dialled Keshia's number and waited til she picked it up. Meanwhile, Guy was handed over to Jonny, Will, and Phil as Chris was busy on the phone. 'What are we gonna do wi-' As soon as Will was interrupted, Oracle, Anchorman, Roadie 42, and Arlene came into the studio. 'Why is there a baby in the studio? And why does that baby look like Guy?' Anchorman asked. 'Long story short, Guy was mysteriously turned into a baby by a wizard of some sort.' Jonny explained to the quartet. While Oracle and Roadie 42 just looked at Guy with blank stares, Arlene just pulled a 'You know what? F**k this! I'm outta here." face and walked right out of the room. When Arlene walked right out the door, Keshia and Nico went rushing in and barged in the door and shouted 'What happened to Guy? I came as quick as I can' in a worried tone. 'Is that dad? As a baby?' Nico said in a monotone voice. 'Why yes, it is.' Chris replied. "I don't wanna know what's going on but, where are his clothes?' Keshia asked. Guy pointed to the bathroom & Keshia quickly raced to the bathroom and picked up his clothes. Then, she found a letter on the clothes next to the clothes pile and picked it up. 'I found this letter next to his clothes. Should we read this?' she commented. 'Yeah, I think we should.' Chris replied. So, they took the letter and Nico read the letter out loud.

"Dear whoever is reading this,  
If you are the friend/family of the person I cast my spell on, congratulations! You just encountered the magical doing of Magic Man!  
I assure you that the spell is not harmful and won't cause any damage. The spell will go away in a week more or less.  
Have fun!"

'So Guy will be a baby for a whole week, maybe more?' Keshia exclaimed. 'Apparently, yes.' Oracle replied her with a sad tone. 'What are we gonna do? The news media will find out! We're screwed!' R42  responded. 'I'm out of town for 3 days and Nico's staying with Joanna' Keshia added her comment. 'Guy can stay with me and Jonny in our flat. You guys try to make sure the paparazzi stay away from us.' Chris answered him. 'Let's just hope for the best and see what happens.' Jonny told them. 'It's getting late, we all better head home.' 'See you guys!' Will and R42 greeted them all goodbye. The same with Phil, Oracle, Anchorman, Keshia, and Nico. 'OK, we got ourselves a mission. First of all, we better buy some nappies and some formula first.' Jonny told Chris. And this was the start of their new adventure into (temporary) parenthood.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Chris and Jonny bought some nappies, milk, baby clothes, and other necessities, they headed straight off to their flat. 'Welcome to our little home Guy. It's nothing, but it'll do.' Chris replied. Guy giggled in response. Chris put down all the groceries on the kitchen counter, and Chris put Guy on the sofa whilst Jon makes them dinner.

'OK then little guy, time to have a bath.' He told him. Guy whimpered and whined as he heard those words. As Guy was lifted into his arms, he wailed and flailed around his little arms and tried to make Chris let him go. On their bed, Chris laid Guy down and took off his nappy. After that, he put the curly haired babe in the bathtub filled with lukewarm water. Soon, Guy calmed down a bit and Chris started to play with a rubber duck. Chris squeezed the duck until it squeaked. Guy was laughing at it while Chris was lathering him in soap and rinsing him. 'Who's a cutie little Guy? Yes, you are!' Chris crooned at him as he lifted Guy from the bathtub onto a towel to dry him. Chris put a diaper on him and dressed him up in a stripey onesie and sat him down for dinner.

Jonny put the dishes filled with salad and pasta on the dinner table while Chris tried to strap Guy in the high chair. Jonny took a scoop of some baby rice and said 'Here comes the airplaneeee....' while making airplane noises. Guy opened his mouth and took a bite out of the food. 'Mmm... Not bad. So this is what baby food tastes like. All those months of feeding Nico soft foods and I've never thought I'd taste them myself.' He thought to himself. Guy wanted more so, Jonny fed him some more until the whole bowl was finished. When Guy finished his dinner, Jonny set him down on the floor to play while he and Chris have their dinner. After they had their dinner, they washed up, fed Guy with milk, read him a bedtime story, tucked him in, and kissed him good night, Chris and Jonny say down on the sofa. 'You know something? I did not expect us to take care of our bassist as a baby.' Chris told Jonny. 'Haha, same here. Didn't expect something like that happening.' Jonny chuckled. After that, they had a little chit chat, cleaned up themselves, and went to bed.

Later that night, Jonny heard an ear piercing scream coming from the cot Guy was sleeping in. He quickly ran in and saw him scared stiff. 'Hey there, what's wrong?' Jonny asked quietly while soothing him. Guy just whimpered and hugged his teddy bear which looks a lot like Will. 'Are you scared of the dark?' Jonny asked again Guy nodded in response and tried to calm him down with a lullaby. 'Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here for you.' He reassured his baby with his calming voice. And slowly, Guy's eyes close for the night and Jon kissed him on the forehead and said 'Good night little one.' to him and went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ah, good morning baby' Chris quietly spoke when he saw a onesie donning figure crawling into their bed. 'Hmm, what's going on?' Jonny sleepily asked him. 'He wants breakfast.' Chris answered his boyfriend's question. Chris got out of the bed and lifted Guy in his arms and went to kitchen whereas Jonny slept again. 'Alrighty, what would you like to eat?' He asked the baby in his arms. 'Anything yummy!' Guy exclaimed but to Chris, all he heard was just babbling. 'Hmm... how about some fruit pureé, yeah?' said Chris. Guy gave him an approving nod. Chris quickly got out some fruits from the fridge and put some of them in the blender to pureé them. As Jonny walked into the kitchen, he asked Chris 'What are you doing?' Then he replied 'Making breakfast for Guy, you want some?' 'No no, it's okay. I'll make my own breakfast.' Jonny chuckled. 'If you say so!' Chris giggled in response. After the pureé is done, Chris poured it in a bowl and mixed with some warm milk, he fed Guy as Jonny was cooking him and his boyfriend some pancakes. 

After Chris and Jonny finished their pancakes, Jonny asked Chris 'Hmm... Where would you like to go?' 'What do you mean?' He asked back. 'I mean, where would spend the whole day at. I mean it's Sunday and it's sunny outside. It's the perfect weather.' Mmm... How about the beach?' Chris recommended. 'Sounds perfect! What do you think Guy?' Jonny asked him. Guy just gave Jon a simple nod of approval. 'So it's settled then. A day at the beach it is!' Chris exclaimed proudly.

So Chris, Jonny, and Guy made their way to beach. They packed beach towels, sunscreen, beach toys, and other necessities in a bag. As Jonny headed to the water to go swimming, Chris stayed by the shore to keep an eye on Guy who is currently, playing with some beach toys. 'Whatcha making there? Is it a sandcastle?' He asked. Guy nodded to him.  'May I help you?' Chris asked him. He just giggled and cooed at him, which probably meant "yes". So Chris helped Guy with his sandcastle. They started out with the base, slowly built the building, and finally finishing. 'Do you want to put the flag on top?' Chris asked his baby. He nodded and Guy put the little red flag on top of their sandcastle. 'Yay! We did it!' Chris shouted. Guy clapped his hands together and giggled. Later, Jonny got out of the water all soggy in his swimsuit. 'Hey babe, what did you you make?' He asked after he gave his lover a kiss. 'We made a sandcastle. Whar do you think?' Chris responded. 'I like it.' He told his 2 boys who were sitting on the sand. After that, Jonny and Guy went searching for sea shells as Chris went surfing. Then all 3 of them went for a dip in the sea, soon dried themselves, returned back home and called it a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just love to say, a big thank you to my buddy whereiwantedtogo on Tumblr for proofreading the plot of this chapter. :)

It has been about 2 days since Guy has been turned into a baby, Chris and Jonny were busy making lunch which consists of sandwiches filled with cheese and cucumber slices. Guy was playing with his teddy bear and some other toys on the sofa in the living room. Suddenly, there was a knock on their door. 'Eh, who could that be?' Jonny asked his boyfriend. 'I'll get it!' Chris replied. Suprisingly, out of the blue, Mark arrived at their doorstep. 'Hello Chris and Jonny! Have you seen Guy? He hasn't replied to me since last Friday.' He asked them. 'Um, no we haven't. But thanks for asking anyway.' Chris told him. 'Uh, no offense but, when did you have a baby in your apartment? More specifically, why does he look like my brother?' Mark asked them 'Is that actually Guy?' Then they nodded yes. 'Are you sure?' He asked them. 'Yes, we're sure.' Jonny replied. 'I don't believe you.' Mark came into their abode and investigated the baby. 'How did this happen to him?' Chris explained sternly 'He was turned into a baby by a magician.' 'Give me evidence that this baby, is my big brother!' Mark shouted at them 'Just ask him if he recognises you.' Chris told Mark. He slowly approached his now baby brother who was sitting on the sofa. 'Hi there Guy! Do you still remember me?' Mark asked him. Guy nodded at his question and he was shocked that the baby in front of him was his brother. 'It is you, isn't it?' Guy just cooed at him, probably saying yes. 'I was worried about you. Mum was, Dad was, even my wife and kids. At least you guys took good care of him. I'll see you two some other time. Bye!' 'Bye...' Jonny responded as Mark walked out of the door. 'Well that was stressful.' Chris commented. 'Hah, you bet!' Jon snickered as the three of them ate their lunch.

After they had their lunch, Guy started to get a little drowsy. 'I guess someone needs a nap.' Chris commented. As Guy was lifted into Chris' arms, he whined a bit and started getting a bit cranky. But after he was rocked back and forth in Chris' arms, Guy was asleep and out cold. He was slowly put back in his cot and Chris backed away slowly and closed the door gently. 'OK, we better clean this house while we have the time.' Jonny told him. As they were cleaning up the living room filled with toys, they heard an ear curdling scream coming from the baby's room. Chris speedily came in there and checked on Guy. He saw that his baby was awake. He slowly grabbed Guy and hugged him. As he tried to lull him back to sleep, Chris told Jonny 'Continue cleaning. I'll catch up once he's asleep.' and Jonny nodded. Once Guy is in deep sleep, they continued to tidy up the room. A few minutes later, 'Finally, it's clean!' Chris exclaimed when he and his lover saw the room all clean as a whistle. After that, they both took a shower, prepared for dinner, gave Guy a bath, and spend their evening all nice and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Chris woke up to the smell of freshly baked muffins from the kitchen. 'Morning darling.' Jon greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. 'Morning babe. How's Guy?' Chris asked him. Jonny answered 'He's doing pretty well.' as he held their baby while feeding him milk out of a bottle. 'Try the  muffins. It's my mum's special recipe.' He told Chris. He took a bite out of the muffins and was delighted with the taste. 'Mmm.... I love them. Thanks Jon!' He complemented the muffins (and Jonny too). 'Haha you're welcome Chris.' Jonny replied the praise. And they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast that morning.

*Ring ring* goes the sound of Chris' phone going off. 'Hmm... Who could that be?' He thought. He saw the caller ID and it was Keshia's number. He picked it up and said 'Hello?' 'Hi Chris!' came a voice from the other side. 'Oh hello Kesh! Why are you calling me now?' 'Would you let me and Nico come by your place and check on Guy?' 'Oh sure, come on by at, let's say.... 6:30 PM?' 'Sure! We'll be there as soon as we can.' 'OK! Thanks! Byeee!' 'Bye!' 'Who was that?' Jonny asked. 'Oh, it was Keshia. She wants to see Guy later this evening with Nico.' He replied. 'Wanna make dinner for them?' Chris asked Jonny. 'I don't see why not!' He replied back and started making dinner.

*Knock knock* 'I'll get it!' Chris shouted as he went to get the door. 'Hello Keshia and Nico. Oh, do come in!' He greeted them. 'Say, do you know where's Guy?' Kesh asked him. Then, Jonny came out of the bedroom with Guy in his arms. 'Oh hello. I just finished changing his nappy. Please, come sit at the dining table and have some dinner.' So, Keshia and Nico sat at the dining table with Chris, Jonny, and Guy and has their dinner. While the adults were having a little chit chat, Nico sat on the sofa with Guy and started playing with him. 'Well, this is awkward.' She thought to herself. 'My dad has turned into a baby and now I'm playing with a teddy bear with him. Could this get anymore odd?' Suddenly, Guy started to cry and Nico asked Chris why he's crying. 'He's probably hungry. I'll go prepare him some milk.' Jonny replied and went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for him.

After the milk has been prepared, Jonny handed the bottle to Keshia and asked her 'Would you like to feed Guy?' 'Uh, sure. Why not?' She replied. So Chris slowly handed Guy to her and she gave the bottle to him, and he started to suck on it. 'Heh, it must be odd seeing your fiancé as a baby, let alone feeding him.' Guy smiled at her as he finished the bottle. 'There, done.' She said as she put down the bottle. Guy giggled at her and held her finger in his hand. 'Hehe, he looks so cute.' Nico commented. 'Would you like to hold him?' Chris asked her. 'Um, okay then.' She replied. Keshia handed Guy to her. 'Be careful.' Kesh told her. 'I will.' Nico responded. She slowly held him in her arms. 'I never expected that I would hold my own dad in my arms, as a baby.' She thought. She hugged him as he grabbed her hands and started to suck it. 'Hey, that's kinda gross.' Nico commented. 'You did the same to me when you were this age!' Guy responded. All Nico heard was just adorable babbling coming from him mouth. Kesh looked at the clock and said 'Oh my, look at the time. We better get going! Thanks for letting Guy stay at your place!' Kesh quickly commented. 'It's no problem, really.' Jonny responded. 'Alright. See you love!' She gave Guy a kiss on the cheek and Nico got a kiss from Guy and he waved them goodbye as the girls went out the door. 'This has been quite a day, yeah?' Jonny chuckled. 'Of course Jon, of course.' Chris replied to him in a silly tone. After that, they had their dinner and decided to end the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris sleepily got up on the bed and saw that their little bassist is sound asleep and snuggling in Jonny's arms. He commented quietly 'Heh, cuties.' and kissed Guy on the cheek. 'Don't wake him you know?' Jonny responded. 'I won't.' He cheekily responded as he got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. 'Hey Jonny?' Chris asked as he looked in the cupboards. 'Yeah Chris?' He responded. 'We better go shopping today. We're running out of nappies and food.' 'OK, let's go after lunch when it's not that crowded.' Jonny told him. 'Alright but let's have our breakfast first!' Chris told him. 'OK OK! We'll have our breakfast first.' He told Chris while cradling baby Guy in his arms and bringing to the dinner table.

'Alrighty, where do we start?' Chris asked his boyfriend. 'We could start getting the veggies first.' He told him. As Chris was pushing the trolley, he bumped into someone familiar. 'Will, is that you?' He asked the man in a purple t-shirt. 'Oh, hey Chris! Hey Guy! How's it going? Where's Jonny?' Will asked them. 'He's off finding nappies for this little guy.' 'So, did the paparazzi humt you guys down?' He asked his friend and their bassist. 'Thankfully, no. But lets hope it'll stay that way.' They found Jonny at the dairy products aisle and made their way to the cashier to pay the items.

As they drove their way back home, they saw Phil walking and they decided to give him a lift back. While they were going, Phil noticed that there were cameras eyeing on the car. 'Is that what I think it is?' He asked them. 'It's the paparazzi.' Will replied. 'Damnit, they found their way to the car.' Jonny responded bleakly. 'How are we gonna shoo them off?' Chris asked in a worried tone. 'Keep the windows closed. At least its tinted.' Jon told them all. 'S**t. They got me.' Guy thought to himself. 'Fingers crossed if they don't get a shot of me.' So they drove past the paparazzi and made their way to Phil's house and dropped him off. Then, they headed of to Will's house and dropped him off and straight away headed off home. 'At least he was hidden away safely in the baby carseat, isn't that right Guy?' Chris told him and Guy just giggled at the sight of his friends driving his little squishy body everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

It was an ordinary Thursday morning, Chris and Jonny headed off to the Bakery as usual. But this time, they were here for a different reason. 'Oh, hello Chris! Hello Jonny!' Oracle greeted them. 'Hello Oracle, would you mind if you, Anchorman, and Roadie 42 babysit Guy while we're off for an interview?' Chris requested her. 'Why sure. I'd be happy to do a favour for a friend.' 'OK then. Alright Guy, see you later.' Jonny told him as he pecked a kiss on his forehead. 'See you guys!' she replied to them and then closed the door. 'OK then, what would like to do?' She asked him. Guy just shrugged. 'Let's ask Anchorman and Roadie 42 if they got any ideas.' As she walked into the studio, she saw R42 and Anchorman writing on a whiteboard. 'Hey guys! Guess who I found!' Oracle commented. They turned around and saw Guy cradled in her arms. 'What?! How did you get him?' They shouted in shock. 'Chris and Jonny dropped him here plus this diaper bag. I'm pretty sure we're on babysitting duty now.' She replied them. 'Got any ideas on what to play with him?' R42 asked. 'Let's play peekaboo.' Anchorman suggested. 'Alright! Peekaboo Guy! Peekaboo!' Guy giggled at the roadie as he covered his eyes and opened them up again. They took turns for a few minutes until they got bored.

'OK, what'll we do now?' Roadie 42 asked. Oracle heard Guy's whining in the distance and said 'I don't know but, I sense that a certain somebody needs a change.' 'Oh great, it seems that Guy just happened to take a crap on his nappy.' R42 complained. 'Let's just play rock paper scissors and see who gets to change his nappy.' Oracle suggested. 'OK then, Rock, Paper, Scissors!' 'What?! I got the role of nappy changer?' Anchorman complained. 'We played fair. Now go and make that baby butt smell nice again!' Roadie 42 told him. 'FML' he mumbled to himself as he grabbed a nappy from the bag and carried Guy to the bathroom. As he got into the bathroom, he quickly closed the toilet seat cover, laid out a cloth on the seat, and put Guy on it. Upon opening the nappy, he was utterly shocked with the stench that was coming from the little baby in front of him. 'Holy s**t, this baby just took a big s**t in this. Good grief!' He thought to himself as he changed the nappy, cleaned the baby butt, and disposed of the yucky nappy. 'There we are. A happy and clean baby.' He smiled at Guy as he giggled back at Anchorman. 

'OK, we got a satisfied baby, but we have hungry babysitters here.' Anchorman whined a bit. 'You know what? I'll get us some chips nearby. Just give me your money and I'll buy them for you.' Oracle suggested. 'Okie dokie!' Anchorman sounded chirpy at the sound of food. When Oracle left, the boys just stared at Guy and made him worried until he got hungry and demanded a feed. 'You feed him Roadie. I've done the big guns, now it's your turn.' Anchorman told him in a slightly pissed tone. '*sighs* OK then, give me the bottle A.' So Anchorman handed the roadie the bottle of milk as he tried to get Guy to calm down so he can feed him. 'Here comes the train! Choo choooo!' R42 said in a slightly sarcastic tone. And Guy gave a big gulp and started to drink the milk. Once he finished the milk, Guy went into a "food coma" and fell asleep. As Guy slept, Anchorman and R42 tidied up the Bakery while waiting for Oracle. Once they're done, they got exhausted and collapsed on the sofa. Oracle came in and said 'Hey guys! I just got us so- Are they asleep?' Guy just nodded yes and made the shushing finger. Later, when Chris and Jon arrived, Oracle gave Guy back to them and told them to be quiet because the other two bloggers had hit the hay and dozed off. So they quietly said goodbye to Oracle and made their way back home. 

Epilogue:  
'Hey Oracle, where's Guy?' R42 asked her. She replied 'Oh, he went back to Chris and Jonny's.' Anchorman then asked 'How long have we been out cold?' 'Oh, I dunno. About an hour or so.' 'WHAT?! ABOUT AN HOUR? Were we asleep for that long?' They responded with shock. 'Yeah, and your chips are getting cold.' Oracle told them in a monotone voice. 'OMG we better get going! See you Oracle!' They greeted her as they zipped past her and grabbed their now cold chips on the table. 'Heh, I guess this was an adventure of a lifetime.' She chuckled to herself as she packed her things and locked the Bakery door.


	8. Chapter 8

One morning, Guy woke up not feeling like his usual self and was kinda cranky. 'Hey there pumpkin, what's wrong?' Jonny asked Guy. He was just whining and being fussy. Jonny went closer to him to check on his forehead. Turns out, it was quite warm. 'Oh my god Chris! Guy's got a fever!' He called him out. 'Oh dear, I'm gonna need to buy some paracetamol and those cooling patches that you put on your forehead.' Chris told Jonny his plan. 'I'll stay here and keep an eye on him.' He explained to Chris.

*beep beep* goes the digital thermometer in Guy's mouth. '38 degrees Celsius. Oh no.' Jonny sighed. Luckily, Chris rushed in just in time with the medicine. He sucked some of the medicine into a syringe and try to give it to Guy as he sat on Jonny's lap. 'Come on sweetie, just open your mouth and swallow it.' Guy keeps on squirming and trying to get out of his arms. 'You won't get better if you keep refusing your medicine.' Guy calmed down a bit but still stiffened up if the syringe gets into his mouth. Chris slowly pushed the medicine into his mouth so he can swallow it. Then Guy was given some water and was put straight to bed. 'Ah, finally. We're done for t-' Jonny responded before he was interrupted by a phone ringing. 'Now who could that be?' 'Oh no. It's my dad.' Chris responded. 'What should I tell him?' 'Just tell him you've got the cold.' Jonny told him as Chris picked up the phone. 'Hello?' 'Hello Chris!' 'Oh, hi Dad!' 'What are you doing now?' 'Oh, I'm in bed because I'm sick with the cold.' 'Oh, I see. Well see you and get well soon!' 'OK. Thanks Dad. Bye!' 'At least that went well.' Jonny responded. 'Haha yeah.' Chris chuckled as they had their breakfast and had a shower.

As they ate their lunch, they heard a knocking coming from their front door. 'I'll get it!' Jonny shouted. As he opened the door, he saw Will standing in front of him. 'Hey Will! Come in!' He greeted him. 'Thanks! Say, where's Guy?' Will asked them. 'He's taking a nap now. Also, he's down with a fever.' Chris explained. 'Oh, okay. Should we discuss about our music in the meantime?' Will suggested. 'Sure, why not?' Chris commented and they started to chat to pass the time.

About an hour has passed, they decided it's time to check on Guy. So Chris came into the room to see his little baby. He found his baby bassist sucking on a dummy and hugging his Willy bear and decided to bring him into the living room. His now not so cranky baby quietly looked around his surroundings as Daddy Chris puts him down on the sofa with his pals and checks his temperature. 'His fever is gone now.' 'That's better.' Jonny replied 'He's still a bit sluggish but, he's back to his normal self.' 'That's great but, I gotta leave now. Thanks for letting me come by your place.' Will responded. 'Yeah, you're welcome.' Jonny replied. 'See you guys tomorrow!' 'See you!' They replied as Will walked downstairs. 'Here's hoping there's a miracle tomorrow.' Jon told his boyfriend. 'Yes, here's to positivity!' Chris snickered as the trio had their delicious dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris, Jonny, and Guy headed off to the Bakery, as they usually do everyday. But this time, something different will happen. Something that will make everything back to normal (or I assume will be back to normal). As they went inside the Bakery, they notice they was a figure lurking around. Something or someone, was in there. 'Do you feel like someone is watching you?' Chris asked Jonny. 'What do you mean?' 'I mean like, I sense that someone is here looking at us.' 'It could just be us.' Yeah good point.' Chris replied as they walked into the studio. Little do they know, a magical person is on their tracks.

As the 5 stooges had a jam session in the studio, Guy senses that he saw a familiar face. A face he hadn't saw in a week. He started to growl a bit and put an angry face. The familiar person started to shush him but he kept on growling and whining. 'Hey Guy, what are you pissed at?' Will asked him. He pointed to the direction of the instrument storage. Guy started to race crawled his way there and his friends decided to follow him there. When they got there, they saw there was tall and slightly skinny person, in their midteens wearing a yellow suit and a yellow hat being cornered near the guitar stands. As Guy kept growling like a dog at the person, the person begged for mercy from him. 'Wait, are you the person who changed our friend into a baby?' Phil asked. The person replied 'Yes. I am. I'm the Magic Man, even though I normally use the "she" pronoun.' 'So, why did you turned him into a baby?' Will asked curiously. 'It was an accident, I swear to God. I was supposed to go to the building a few blocks down but I somehow got in here without my knowledge. I was kinda scared considering this place is big. And when your friend came into the bathroom, I got shocked and I accidentally cast the spell on him and he turned into a baby. When I saw you coming in, I knew I had to run and hide, so I made that letter and make sure you were informed. I'm sorry.' She started to tear up a bit. 'No, no! Please don't cry. We forgive you though.' Jonny told her 'You do?' 'Yes, now help our friend go back as an adult.' Chris told her. So she says some magical words, took out her wand, and lifted the spell off Guy. Slowly by slowly, he turned back into an adult and got his stubble back. 'It worked. Thank you very much.' He thanked her. 'You're very welcome. I gotta go home now before my guardians get worried about me. See you some other time.' She told them. 'See you mysterious girl.' They greeted her as she walked her way back to the underground station. 'She was quite nice.' Phil commented. 'That's nice but gimme my f**king clothes back. I'm still in a nappy!' Guy exclaimed. 'Oh right, sorry!' Chris responded as he gave his clothes back. 'This has been some week right? Jonny commented. 'Haha you bet!' Will replied as they got their stuffs back and left the Bakery.


End file.
